stuffiesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Stuffie War For Stuffiekind
The Stuffie War For Stuffiekind is the third Stuffie War Film. Directed by Richard Toystorytrue and written by Thomas Michaels, Richard Toystorytrue, and Ben Dinogaughng, the film will be released on April 3, 2020. Synopsis After the fateful events of Operation - Hyperactive, the war comes to an epic conclusion. The Stackateam, led by Sticky, build a powerful weapon, powerful enough to even destroy forcefields. With the help of Finn and Jake, the Spinedbacks, led by Spikey, vow to stop this life-threatening invention so they can destroy the overpowered timenado. Meanwhile, Sticky and the Stackateam try to summon powerful beings known as Thar Guardians. See how the war ends in this full hour and a half of action and fun. Cast Main Cast * Timmy Mackadrifd as Spikey, a red Stegosaurus who is from Planet L and was taken to Planet Stacka by The Trana. He is also the leader of the Spinedbacks. * Dan Horseman Picklington as Sticky, an orange Stacka who calls himself Stacka and has a blue tongue which is the most powerful weapon in the universe. * Alexander Hirtz as Tyrannus , Xavier , Tyrann-E * Catchy Bacon as Mr. Chimpunchiggus * Dick Richard as Carl Pooperdoops , Dmitri Bacj , Mr. Pickle , Li’l Dak * Jeremy Shada as Finn The Human * John DiMaggio as Jake The Dog * Ben Schwartz as Sonic The Hedgehog * Ryan Wolphe Jones as Warewooly * Bob Johnmichaeljohnson as Doogie Lyyn * J.G. Quintel as Mordecai * William Slayers as Rigby * Nicholas Cantu as Gumball Watterson * Rick Van Wilde as Tiggy G Tygey * Jim Cummings as Tigger * Mark Hamill as Skips * Pendleton Ward as Lumpy Space Princess * Hynden Walch as Princess Bubblegum * Doc Von Llson as Brachy * Richard Toystorytrue as the Quagii * Olivia Olsen as Marceline * J.J. Abrams as the voice of D-O Uncredited (in order of appearance) * Glandle McSkaarngles as General William Siberius Craptor * Jack Buckpodembak as Bongo * Ryan John Siralexandermichaelwilliamson as Peloquees Soundtrack * War! (1:45) * Regular Meets Robotic (2:17) * Fleeing The Stackateam Headquarters (1:17) * Attack! (1:53) * Not Done Yet (0:36) * The Forcefield Breaker (1:04) * The Sonic Dimension (1:19) * Deflect! (2:33) * Weakening (1:55) * Destruction! (1:51) * The Trap Has Been Set (2:04) * Sleep Poison (3:05) * Clash Of Titans (7:20) * A Trick (3:20) * Levitation (1:40) * Family and the Spy (5:50) * Lies! (4:49) * The Final Battle (8:19) * The True Chosen One (2:12) * Welcome Back (1:13) * Santa Claus (1:00) Other songs Notes * On April 20, 2018, Richard Toystorytrue said “I wouldn’t mind doing another Stuffie War film. I think this is going to be a hit for SNT Films and will probably make a lot of money given that there are many fans of both SNT Films and Amazing World Of Gumball and many people will probably go see it. The only thing stopping me would be that we might have to spend a lot to get the Gumball license again.” * On November 18, 2018, the Stuffie War 2 and 3 were announced to be called ''The Stuffie War - Operation: Hyperactive ''and ''The Stuffie War: World War Stuffie ''and release on June 28, 2019 and November 29, 2019. * On August 30, 2019, the title was changed to ''The Stuffie War: Out Of Time ''and was going to be directed by Thomas Michaels and written and produced by Richard Toystorytrue, and would release on January 2, 2020. Then it was pushed back to April 24, 2020. * They started filming for this version in Orlando, Florida, but it was cancelled due to many cast members not liking the film. * The actual final production started in New York City on December 3, 2019. According to Richard Toystorytrue, the film took “shorter than expected” to film. * Then it was changed yet again on October 12, 2019 and changed to ''The Stuffie War For Stufffiekind ''and would be written and directed by Richard Toystorytrue. A trailer was released on that day. * On January 20, 2020, the “Peace was Never an Option” Teaser was released. * Originally, Sonic The Hedgehog’s modern game appearance, voiced by Roger Craig Smith, was going to be in the film, but was changed due to fans liking the second trailer for the film. ** Reshoots with Ben Schwartz playing Sonic were the final part of the film’s production. Critical response The critics‘ reviews will be released on March 27, 2020. Cultural References